


Jonas

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Evak AU, Fluff, Future Fic, Jonas Noah Vasquez is a Good Friend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Jonas's Pov towards Evak.





	Jonas

  
If Jonas could list one of the strongest men he knew in his life, Isak would be the lucky one to take the title. Sure, he wasn't strong physically, but mentally, he was powerful. Especially together with Even.  
  
He knew Isak's situation was messed up. His father leaving him, taking his baby sister away from him, with his crazy mother all in one day was enough for Isak to finally crumble. He remembered skyping Isak and Isak's sunny smile faltered as soon as Jonas heard a loud scream, something about...God?  
  
Still, there were screams and then a shout from Isak's father and crying from his sister and as soon as Isak heard something smash, he hung up on Jonas instantly.  
  
Later, he was asked to come over where Isak told him everything.  
  
He remembered all throughout their second year of school, Isak's constant fake smiles occurred more frequently. He constantly drank at any opportunity and continued with his made up stories of hooking up with girls.  
  
Made up.  
  
Yeah, Eva had told him drunkenly how she found Isak's secret stash of gay porn in his phone....how she found that was beyond Jonas.  
  
So, Isak was living a lie....  
  
And then it got worse. Isak was ditching any time with his friends to do god knows what. He would make up excuses, leave to go to a 'family gathering' which was bullshit because Jonas knew, he knew how much Isak loathed to be near his mother.  
  
And when Isak wouldn't stop bringing up topics related to 'he was so gay' Jonas hoped that his mother hadn't got through to him. He did argue with Isak because no-one should disrespect someones sexuality. Especially if they were hidden in the fucking closet themselves...  
  
Isak looked a little scared and Jonas almost wanted to apologise. But as soon as the new student threw his hat towards Isak, he had just experienced true fear on his face.  
  
Isak skips out more on a couple of friend events. He even misses Magnus's birthday! He lashes out on Mahdi. He comes in school with his eyes sunken and his expression gloomy. He skips classes to go to the school doctor and Jonas wants to scream because he doesn't know what to do....  
  
But, when Isak tells him he wants to get Kebab after school, Jonas agrees and listens carefully to his coming out.  
  
And as suspected, it's the new student.  
  
Even.  
  
He answers a phone call from his mum and when it ends, he finds Isak holding a drawing. He didn't know Isak drew. But it turns out he didn't. Even drew this. Even did it...  
  
Wow....  
  
He's never seen Isak blush so much over anyone.  
  
When they pregame at Isak's shared home, they discuss Even, Jonas shows him to play Even and yeah, he might be a little drunk, Magnus might be a little high and Mahdi's just as chill as he usually is, but he respectfully leaves when Isak shoves them out.  
  
The next time they meet Even, Jonas finally gets to introduce himself, scans the guy and nods. He's suitable enough for Isak. Speaking of which...  
  
He's doing that thing where he can't stop smiling and blushing at the ground again.  
  
He blushes even more when Even clearly insinuates that they had probably fucked or something. What did Jonas know? How did gay sex work?  
  
Ok eww.  
  
He didn't really wanna think about his best friend getting it on with someone else...  
  
And then next time Jonas spots Isak....  
  
Just like that, he's back to his broken self.  
  
And Magnus actually offers amazing advice and Isak seems to take it in....  
  
Because next time he's seeing Isak, it's at school where he's happily tugging a book out his locker, on the phone with Eskild and a smile apparent on his lips.  
  
Jonas sends him an eyebrow raise. An 'everything ok?'  
  
And Isak nods and heads to class.  
  
Even and Isak. Minutt for Minutt.  
  
Magnus is right. It is something you would sell to the NRK. Minus the banging.  
  
And Isak's back to his usual self, throwing jokes around how no-one can get any chicks. The Christmas party comes along and even though Even's not there, Isak's got a smile on his face.  
  
But when Even does show up, Isak's smile could've lit up the whole of Oslo and Jonas realises, they're perfect for each other. They make each other happy....  
  
They complete each other.  
  
So honestly, it's no surprise when Isak and Even proudly announce their moving in. They're congratulated by everyone of course, helped by everyone and obviously people would cry because it's Isak and Even. (It's totally not Jonas that crys)  
  
Mahdi helps them greatly by getting his uncles van to help them move. Magnus and Jonas obviously helps Mahdi bring the tables and chairs upstairs because Isak claimed he and Even hurt their feet last minute. Bullshit. When Jonas looks out the window, Isak's leaning on Even's knees and is kissing him like the world depends on it.  
  
They keep going like that, Even's going to have sore knees...  
  
When Even's on the verge of a panic attack, Isak's able to calm him down and vice versa. He watches Even freak out on the karaoke stage and with one simple smile and reassuring hug from Isak, Even's able to continue his singing.  
  
After That, Jonas can't really remember much. He remembers Isak storming out after their happy moment and yelling at...Mikael? Is that his name? Whatever. He throws punches and then all of a sudden, Jonas sees red and storms towards the group along with Magnus and Mahdi.  
  
When they storm off, Even's tugging Isak away to the emergency room. A broken nose....  
  
Even at Sana's party, Isak and Even are their disgusting selves. They're kissing and smiling if the other breathes...  
  
Isak's happy though....  
  
And that's all that matters to Jonas.  
  
He doesn't see much of Isak that day, but he does the following two weeks after when Isak knocks on his door and asks him for his blue floral t-shirt he left at Jonas's place.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Me and Even's going to Morocco!"  
  
Of course. Of course they're going on holiday....  
  
Jonas hands him the t-shirt and wishes him an amazing holiday before joking at him to bring back a souvenir.  
  
Isak does. He brings back an amazing souvenir, even if it wasn't for Jonas exactly. But happiness could be a souvenir. Right?  
  
Because the souvenir was a fucking engagement ring.  
  
After that, it seems the years fly by.  
  
Jonas opens his door to find Isak crying with a bag hunched over his shoulder. That was Even and Isaks first official fight, bad enough for Isak to leave their home.  
  
Then came the days when Isak was too busy to answer Jonas's calls. Well, there was that one time he did get a decent conversation, but then Even started giving Isak a foot massage and then a thigh massage and Isak hung up with an embarrassing moan.  
  
When the day finally comes, Jonas opens the door to find Isak standing there, Even leaning over his shoulder with a large smile and Isak shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Do you wanna be my best man?"  
  
So Jonas stands beside Isak at the alter whilst they wait for Even to walk up the aisle. He hands Isak a tissue when he starts crying and at the after party, Jonas is too busy locking tongues with Eva to realise that the groom's had left for their honeymoon hours ago.  
  
When Jonas spots Isak again, he looks at Isak who's grown taller, gotten muscular and is wearing a familiar denim jacket. Well, he's not grown taller to be honest, but he has a light blonde beard and looks the spitting image of his father.  
  
Even's the same. He's taller, if that was even possible, and he's taking photos of a little blonde boy who Isak's pushing on the swings. He hears their laughter and watches them run to the grass where a faded dirty yellow blanket is spread with a picnic lying on top of it.  
  
Jonas decides that Isak doesn't need him anymore and Isak's found his strength. Isak has found his world.  
  
Isak is living his life the way he wanted.  
  
To live it now.


End file.
